Numb/Numb
Numb/Numb is a mash-up performed by Rihanna featuring Eminem/Linkin Park. It was performed by Hayden "Viper" Russo and Deno Darko in the second episode of LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It, and featured in Numb. It marks the first mash-up of the series. Hayden asks Deno if he could sing a duet with him to experiment the mash-up, when Deno agrees, it turns into exchanging glances during the song. After this happens, Deno and Hayden end up kissing each other, causing frustration for Deno as he leaves the choir room without a forthright reaction. Lyrics Deno: Ecstasy... in the air Viper (Deno): I'm tired of being what you want me to be (Deno: I don't care) Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface Deno: Can't tell me nothing I'm impaired Viper (Deno): Don't know what you're expecting of me (Deno: the worst for wear) Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes Viper: Every step that I take is another mistake to you Deno: Cause I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going -- Viper: I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired, so much more aware Deno: I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going -- Viper and Deno: Numb, numb, numb, numb Numb, numb, numb, numb Numb, numb, numb, numb Deno: Can't you see... Ain't it clear? Viper (Deno): Can't you see that you're smothering me, (Deno: I don't care) Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? Deno: Get closer to me... If you dare Viper (Deno): Cause everything that you thought I would be (Deno: I double dare) Has fallen apart right in front of you. (Deno: Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Deno: Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take. Deno: Cause I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going -- Viper: I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired, so much more aware Viper (Deno:) I'm becoming this, all I want to do (Deno: Cause I'm going numb) Is be more like me and be less like you. (Deno: Cause I'm going numb) Deno: I’m plastered, (dry wall) Look me in my (eyeball) Do I look high? no.. I love the way you lie girl, yeah, yeah, yeah Come here dear, I'm trying to get closer to you I'm motioning you to pull over you boo I'm the siren that you're hear, hear I'm the butt police, and I'm looking at your rear, rear, rear But the odds are, imma end up in the back of a squad car By the end of tonight I'm a rock star, get your wind up It's attack of the Oddball Homie can you show me where the gosh darn bath salts are Cause I'm sick of sniffing asphalt Every thought scarred got, now my pants off The crosswalk, it's suspenders And I can't feel my lips cause Viper: I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired, so much more aware Viper (Deno:) I'm becoming this, all I want to do (Deno: Cause I'm going numb) Is be more like me and be less like you. (Deno: Cause I'm going numb) Deno: (Viper:) Cause I'm going numb, I'm going numb (Viper: I've become so numb) I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb (Viper: I've become so numb) I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going numb I'm going -- Trivia *Numb/Numb is the first mash up of the series. *Numb/Numb contain one of two Rihanna songs used in Numb. *After Rihanna's Numb was used on MIOBI, the Unapologetic tribute happened. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by Hayden "Viper" Russo Category:Songs Sung by Deno Darko Category:Mash-Ups